


空洞

by lingqiyichi



Category: todoroki shoto - Fandom, ばくごう かつき, みどりや いずく, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingqiyichi/pseuds/lingqiyichi
Summary: 关键词：欺凌，黑化，腿玩年*原著世界观+末世背景*雄英轰+无个性久+雄英咔*1w+第一次写车，场面异常火爆（没有，涉及脚play、腿play（我的宗旨是满足出关键词的人（塞塞的全部要求*文笔不是很好，巨多bug，已经懒得修复了，请大家不要带脑看





	空洞

我们总是急于填满自己的空洞，却从未想过，他人内心的洞有多深，深到一念之间，失了神，成了魔。

 

“西内！！！！！”  
随着巨大的爆炸声，人群被迅速炸开，巨大的气浪将更多的人卷入，砸进周围的建筑中。烟雾散去，身着黑色军装的浅金色头发在尘土中显现，血红色的眼睛死死地盯着刚被他炸毁的墙壁。  
被砸进墙里的人挣脱出来，四肢已经扭曲，就连头也呈九十度垂在脖子上，这已经不能称之为人了。挣脱出来的瞬间，这些“人”用怪异的姿势以极快的速度冲向金发的少年。  
早有提防的少年立刻举起右手给他们来了个爆破，同时将左手的匕首狠狠地切断那些“人”的脖子。终于，那些“人”不再起来了。  
少年利落地收起匕首，看着一地的尸体，喃喃道，  
“果然，要割下头才有效”  
这个世界不知道从什么时候开始发生了异变。最开始以为是由于每个人个性不同所导致的，但没想到相继出现的一边远超乎所有人的想象。大量的人变得疯狂，不可控，毫无作为人的理智可言，还具有强攻击性。这份狂乱席卷世界的每一个角落，社会毫无秩序可言，街上随处可见人与人的厮杀，撕碎，使其变为自己的同类，再壮大自己的队伍，  
在这种时候，英雄的任务不再是救人，而是杀人，杀掉这些曾经为人的怪物。曾经不能伤人的命令，如今变为格杀勿论。这让新晋英雄爆豪胜己很迷茫，但是在迷茫面前，更重要的是时生存。残存的人类聚在一起，筑起围墙抵御怪物，而曾经的英雄，变为现在最重要的防御力量，在怪物中寻找生存的出路，保护剩余的人类。  
突然，前面的石堆传来细小的声响，长时间的死亡威胁让爆豪胜己本能般地拿出匕首挡在自己身前，另一只手准备爆破，全身紧绷，像只蓄势待发的猎豹，慢慢靠近石堆的背后。  
当他小心翼翼地转到石堆背后时，看到的是一头颤抖的藻绿色乱毛还有双闪烁着光的宝石般绿色的眼睛。

“所以你就这样东躲西藏地苟活到了现在，废久？！”  
“是，小胜……可能是我运气好吧，但是途中也有很多人死到了……”  
绿谷出久穿着一身脏兮兮的折寺制服，身后背着破旧地挎包，笑着说。  
“切，你这种废物居然能靠苟活到现在，真是不可思议。”  
听到爆豪嫌弃，绿谷出久无奈的挠了挠头，毕竟从小到大都是这样，他也习惯了。  
“那，小胜呢？”  
“东京避难所防御编队搜索部”  
“哈？”  
“哈？你这家伙，难道连避难所都不知道吗？”  
爆豪胜己吃惊地看着绿谷出久，绿谷出久一脸很抱歉的样子，他就知道，  
“果然是个废物，连避难所都不知道。你给老子听好了，东京是幸存者和战力的集聚地，而我是里面负责防御和搜索编制的一员，以前的英雄现在都变成干这个的了。”  
“小胜真厉害，那我也能进入避难所吗？”  
看着绿谷出久这一脸希望，爆豪胜己突然没来由地内疚了，因为，  
“现在避难所优先接纳可以成为战斗力的人及其亲属，由于避难所内资源有限，所以其他只能……”  
“哦，我明白了，就是人类生存优先对吧。”  
对个屁！看到绿谷出久一脸我理解了的表情，爆豪胜己就一肚子火。他已经做好堵住绿谷出久的嘴的准备了，凭他对绿谷出久的了解，这个时候废久应该大声地质疑这个政策，大声地喊到为什么不救所有人。但他没有，也是，身处末世，真的可以改变一个人，自己变了，绿谷也变了。但是，  
“啊，对，像老子这样有能力，可以成为战力地人才可以进入避难所，活下去。而像你这样靠着运气苟活地废物，只能每天小心翼翼地计算着自己华能活多久。所以，废久，不想死的话现在就跟紧老子，现在立刻马上离开……”  
内心的火随着无理智地话语脱口而出，当着绿谷出久的面，明明想说出的话并不是这样，却言不由衷。绿谷出久地瞳孔在爆豪胜己地眼中迅速收缩，在爆豪胜己还没说完话地时，从身后破旧地背包中掏出一把匕首，并以迅雷不及掩耳之势投掷出去。那是一把造型奇特的匕首，和爆豪胜己手里从政府手上收到的匕首一模一样。锋利的刀刃擦过爆豪胜己的耳廓，切碎了他耳边的一些碎发。  
同时，爆豪胜己身后传来凌乱的脚步声，急促的喘息声，以及呼救声。  
“救命，请救救我。”  
转身，爆豪胜己看到的只有匕首准确命中呼救者的头部，以及从伤口中流出的鲜血在空中及以下的痕迹。  
扭头，爆豪胜己怒不可遏地抓住绿谷出久地衣领，  
“废久，你在干什么？！！！”  
“那个人已经变异了。”  
“你当我傻啊，变异了学还会红色的吗？！”  
“他的肤色已经是蓝色的了。”  
“小胜，后面！腿玩年！”  
“嚓！！！！！！”  
一声尖啸划破争执，是只有四条腿的变异体，爆豪胜己立刻对准它头顶的建筑就是一阵狂轰，企图利用掉落的混凝土阻挡它甚至砸死他。  
“你tm起的什么恶趣味名字，这是特殊变异体，多腿怪！”  
“小胜，他要跳到过来了！”  
在混凝土块即将砸到多脚怪时，四条腿的结构赋予了它更大的弹跳力以及冲击力，多脚怪迅速跳起，并朝绿谷出久他们冲去。  
“吵死了！闭上你的嘴给老子看好，废久！”  
在多脚怪砸中的前一秒，爆豪胜己抓住绿谷出久猛地向后一跳，避开了这致命一击。同时，在这种极近距离下，爆豪胜己准确地抓住自己与多脚怪头部处于同一水平地时机，直接最大火力朝它的头炸去。  
“西内！！！！！！”

金色的通道从废弃的建筑间延伸到地平线，寒气渐渐在地面上聚集起来。浑身烧焦的多脚怪终于倒在了地上，再也不会动弹。爆豪胜己双臂因为个性使用过度青筋暴起，他想去砍掉多脚怪的头，却一个踉跄差点摔倒。  
绿谷出久赶紧跑上去，想扶一下爆豪胜己，却被他甩开，  
“别碰我！快去把他的头切下来，废久！”  
“是，是！”  
在爆豪胜己的指使下，绿谷出久去把刀从尸体的头部拔出来。锋利的刀尖迅速划破多脚怪的颈部，喷涌而出的蓝色液体浸湿绿谷身上的衣服。  
夜幕已划过天空取代了白日，绿谷出久才将多脚怪的头部完全切下来。但黑夜却是怪物的狂欢，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己只好就近找一个还算坚固的建筑，在里面姑且度过一晚。  
冰冷的蓝色荧光棒驱散了些许黑暗，看着抱膝坐在柱子那像只仓鼠一样在那进食的绿谷出久，爆豪胜己就感到莫名的烦躁。  
他并不想再去追问绿谷出久为什么要杀死呼救者这件事，毕竟乱世之中，生死无常，保命最重要，文明社会的道德伦理在这早就不适用了。但是，政府发放的特殊匕首，这可不是谁都有的。  
“废久！！！”  
“诶！是！”  
在那静静进食的绿谷出久被吓了一跳，爆豪胜己踩着军靴向柱子走去，  
“那把匕首你是从那里抢来的？”  
“不是抢来的，小胜，是路上有个和你服饰差不多的好心人给我的。”  
绿谷出久赶紧拿出匕首，递给爆豪胜己，  
“不信你自己看，那个人说误会的人看到上面的编号就没问题了。”  
爆豪胜己接过匕首，不看还好，一看他更生气了。如镜般的刀身上刻有所属者的编号，0111，那是爆豪胜己的死对头轰焦冻的编号。  
“那个阴阳脸！！！……”  
老子的东西他也敢碰！！！！！  
“废久，你长本事了啊，连阴阳脸都勾搭上了。”  
“什么阴阳脸，小胜，你不能好好叫轰君的名字吗？”  
“可以啊，为了他，你还敢顶嘴了。”  
血红色的瞳孔中火焰在燃烧着，轰焦冻的匕首在爆豪胜己的手上划出漂亮的刀花，然后划破绿谷出久身上沾满变异体血液的衣服。  
爆豪胜己是属于越生气越冷静类型的人，因此，即使他很恼火绿谷出久碰到轰焦冻这件事，但也绝不会忘记，变异体体液对活人有腐蚀性这么重要的一件事情，但衣服下面呈现的画面，却让爆豪胜己的怒火再一次升级。  
绿谷出久的身上布满了密密麻麻的唇印，清晰可见的牙印零散分布在他脆弱的脖颈上，腰部，还有乳晕上。  
虽然爆豪胜己是个愈生气愈冷静的人，但当怒火中染上欲望的颜色，他理智的防线还能坚守吗？  
“小胜你…啊！”  
绿谷出久纤细的手腕被爆豪胜己猛地钳住，按倒在地，血红色的瞳孔中不再只烧着火，还散发着绿色的幽光。  
爆豪胜己粗暴地吻上绿谷出久，舌头直接顶开牙齿在口腔中横冲直撞，这粗糙且无防备的吻让绿谷出久难以呼吸，脸上的雀斑迅速泛起粉红色。刚刚吃过东西的口腔内异常粘稠，在爆豪胜己和绿谷出久的唇齿间拉起一条长长的银丝。  
看着绿谷出久泛红的脸蛋喘息，在地上无力软榻的样子，爆豪胜己只觉得自己的身下有一道火，这火从下面一直烧到他的大脑，让他燥热难耐。  
“那个阴阳脸的东西你护得那么好，老子给你得保护你却不要，废久，你可以。”  
“那个包也是阴阳脸给你的吧，护得那么牢，去他大爷的！！！！”  
爆豪胜己抓起挎包猛地往远处摔去，发出绿光的瞳孔死猎豹般狠狠地盯着绿谷出久，粗糙的手缓缓滑过绿谷出久的胸部，  
“呐，废久，你和阴阳脸没做吧，你这么下贱，那老子，你也能满足吧，哼？”  
“小胜，不行，嗯！！！”  
爆豪胜己啃咬着绿谷出久右边的乳头，另一边也用左手拉扯摩擦这充血的乳头。同时，右手也没闲着，沿着绿谷出久的腰线，向下探去，在两瓣臀部之间的缝隙里探索着。最终，在深沟中，找到那一处像花一般的凹痕。爆豪胜己的右手食指先轻轻按了按花蕊，试探一下。花蕊在食指碰到的瞬间迅速收缩，向更深处陷下去，开放着。  
爆豪胜己拥挤咬了咬绿谷出久的乳头，被咬的触电感瞬间传遍全身，让绿谷出久不由自主地叫了一声，那绵软的叫声简直就是最好的催情剂，爆豪胜己猛地将食指插入绿谷出久的后庭内，被绿谷出久牢牢地吸住，粗糙的食指在不停地抽动着，刺激着括约肌的快感神经。当绿谷出久不那么排斥时，爆豪胜己又再塞入下一根手指，就这样循环，绿谷出久的后庭已经能容纳三根手指了。  
“不错啊，废久，其他本事没见长，被操的本事倒是不错，你没少和阴阳脸做吧？”  
“求，求求你，小胜，停下来，停下来…”  
“停下来？哼！”爆豪胜己抓住绿谷出久早就在多重刺激下勃起的阴茎，用力一捏，  
“啊！！！”  
绿谷出久发达的泪腺瞬间流出眼泪，再加上泛红的脸，凸起的乳头，全身泛红的绿谷出久让爆豪胜己感到一股火在烧，他咽了咽口水，  
“老子满足你，废久，感谢我吧！”  
说着，松开抓着阴茎的手，绿谷出久松了口气。突然，还留着在后庭的三根手指开始快速抽插，不仅如此，每次进去还精准地碰到绿谷出久的敏感点，阴囊也被抓住，被爆豪胜己粗暴地把玩着，揉捏着。在这样的双重快感下，绿谷出久软绵绵的阴茎再次充血，并射精，乳白色浓稠的精液从龟头喷出，在空气中喷射着，洒在绿谷出久的腹部，胸前，以及脸上。  
本就淫乱的表情上再加上一层淫靡，爆豪胜己抽出手，将直肠分泌的肠液抹在绿谷出久脸上，  
“真是个贱货，废久，这么多水。”  
掰开绿谷出久的双腿，后庭在爆豪胜己眼里已经一览无余，爆豪胜己也脱去自己的上衣，露出结实的肌肉，解开皮带，掏出自己阴茎，直接插进绿谷出久的后穴。即使经过三根手指的扩张，但是爆豪胜己肉棒的直径还是远远大于扩张的程度，肉穴上的褶皱直接被展平，绿谷出久像掉进热水的虾，弓起身子，过于发达的泪腺在不断地工作着，透过收缩的瞳孔，无数水珠子流在脸上，和乳白色的精液混合，划入绿谷出久无声张开的嘴里。  
爆豪胜己无视绿谷出久的痛苦，直接强行在肉穴里抽插着，腔内的肉死死地吸着他的肉棒，将爆豪胜己的肉棒吃得死死的。而绿谷出久只弓着身子，眼框中翻得只剩眼白，手在空无一物的地上抓着。  
慢慢地，疼苦转化为快感，绿谷出久绷紧的腰变软，软绵绵地摊在地上，随着爆豪胜己的节奏，喉咙发出绵软的喘息声。爆豪胜己在抽插中恒快找到绿谷出久的前列腺点，若有若无地撞到那里，每碰到那里，绿谷出久都会发出一声闷哼声，让爆豪胜己更加愉悦。  
终于，绿谷出久被爆豪胜己推上了顶峰。就在他们要高潮的时候，爆豪胜己却将阴茎抽出了肉穴。刚被操完的肉穴还来不及闭上，敞开的洞口随着绿谷出久的喘息张合着，冰冷的空气迅速进入炽热的肉穴，绿谷出久一颤。下面突然空荡荡的感觉让绿谷出久很不好受，在顶峰戛然而止的感觉在绿谷出久内心挠着，痒，痒，  
“小，小胜，不要停，求求你，不要停……”  
看着绿谷出久那淫乱的脸向自己求操，爆豪胜己就觉得解自己的内心得到了极大的满足，但还不够。爆豪胜己坐在绿谷出久脚部，麻利地脱掉绿谷出久地鞋子和裤子，露出自己的阴茎，  
“还真是个贱货，废久。这么想要的话，你今天不是起了那恶趣味一样的名字，就是那个腿玩年吗。用你的脚给老子弄，十分钟之内，老子射了，就给你。”  
绿谷出久瞳孔中闪过一丝迷茫，但很快身体就像行动起来。他用自己的双脚夹住阴茎，上下搓揉，一会后，绿谷出久感觉到爆豪胜己的阴茎充血变硬了，他向上探了探，用脚趾夹弄着龟头，脚跟轻踩着阴囊，在发现爆豪胜己发出舒服的闷哼声后，绿谷出久只留一只脚夹弄龟头，另一只脚用脚背抚摩下面的阴囊，时不时还用脚尖轻踢阴囊。  
脚背光滑娇嫩，像羽毛般拂过阴囊，带来第一重快感，而后脚心粗糙却能带来第二重快感，双重快感之下，龟头的前端开始冒出少许液体，玩弄着龟头的脚趾的指间不经意间的触碰更是让他战栗不已，在绿谷出久指间的挑弄下，浓稠的乳白色液体从龟头前端射出，洒在绿谷出久的脚上和爆豪胜己的腹部。  
绿谷出久讨好地看着爆豪胜己，但爆豪胜己狂妄地笑着，扬了扬手上的计时器，已然超过十分钟，绿谷出久慌了，眼泪慌不择乱地涌出，  
“真是遗憾啊，废久”  
“不，不要，快给我，求求你快给我，小胜”  
“作为惩罚，老子要操死你”  
爆豪胜己起来抓着绿谷出久的肩膀，让他翻了个身，绿谷出久的姿势变成了跪在地上，臀部撅起，前身趴在地面上，已经软下来的乳头在接触到冰冷且又凹凸不平的地面后再次充血硬起。  
知道爆豪胜己要做什么的肉穴兴奋地张开，里面的肠道甚至分泌了不少肠液，颇有阿谀奉承献好地样子。在爆豪重新插入后，那肉穴更是牢牢的吸住，拼命地吞吐着这个巨大的肉棒，爆豪胜己更是不堪示弱，一次又一次顶到绿谷出久的更深处去，不断拓宽他的领地。  
绿谷出久也在爆豪胜己的猛烈攻势下喘息着，张开的嘴角流出唾液，无力支撑的上身让乳头被地上的沙石摩擦得通红，肉棒抽插发出糜乱的水声充斥着绿谷出久的脑海，  
“哈…哈…哈…快一点…快一点…”  
“不要停…”  
“给我…更多…更多…”  
两人激烈的活塞运动让着狭小而又昏暗的空间的空气变得炽热，汗液从他们身上分泌出来让炽热的空间变得粘腻，活塞运动的猛然加速让绿谷出久的喘息变得急促，绿谷出久感到小腹内一股热流，浓稠的精液射在绿谷出久的体内，与此同时，绿谷出久早就硬起的阴茎也射了。  
高潮过后，绿谷出久在地上，眼睛无神的上翻着，露出过多的眼白，但爆豪胜己并没有抽出，而是恶作剧般的在里面小便，过多的液体使绿谷的小腹微微隆起，压迫着他的膀胱，沉闷的感觉让绿谷出久很难受，  
“拔出来，小胜，拔出来，好难受”  
爆豪胜己就像国王一样，将他踩在脚下，而他只是他的奴隶，在他的脚下苦苦求饶，满足着国王膨胀的自尊心。  
这时，熟悉的军靴进入绿谷出久的视野内，他条件反射地抬头看了一眼  
“绿谷？！”

轰焦冻是在废弃的百货大楼中发现绿谷出久的。在寂静的商场中，绿谷出久就像绿色的精灵在货架中穿梭，自己找到他时，绿谷出久正在食品区，一个劲地往挎包里塞食物，嘴里也塞得满满当当的，就像只仓鼠。  
绿谷出久看到轰焦冻的时候也吓了一跳，以为是变异怪，好在轰焦冻反应快，不然就是一场争斗。  
在发现绿谷出久是个无个性又没有力量保护自己后，轰焦冻决定和绿谷出久同行。  
“轰君，在这里走不会碰到怪物哦。”  
“轰君，那个四条腿的怪物叫腿玩年，好笑吧。”  
“轰君，这个零食特别好吃，我好不容易才找到的，给你吃。”  
“轰君，一起睡会暖和一些吧。”  
绿谷出久就这样猝不及防地闯入了轰焦冻的世界。冰冷而又被火焰肆虐的世界里，那张带有雀斑的笑容将他拉出深渊，给了他生来未曾见过的色彩。  
“轰君，那不是你自己的力量吗？”  
他被绿谷出久拯救了，在这个几近灭亡的世界里，这个弱的不像话的闪闪发光的精灵，给他带去了对未来无限的想象。  
看着那宝绿色的眼睛，他知道，自己愿意给他一切，这世界上所有最好的东西，他都愿意给绿谷出久，包括他自己。  
可是…  
“编号0111轰焦冻，请立即赶往坐标517，012进行支援。”  
居然是界外支援任务，该死，这样我就不能在他身边，保护他，然后…  
轰焦冻被突如其来的想法吓到了，埋在土里的种子已经发芽，在体内肆意生长着。但是，轰焦冻按住自己速度加快的心脏，咽了咽口水，  
再忍耐，再忍耐一下，现在还不是时候，这个像精灵一样的男孩，总会是我的，也只能是我的。  
“轰君，怎么了？有什么事吗？”  
看着轰君突然皱紧的眉头，绿谷出久担心的问道。  
“啊，没事。”  
轰焦冻呼了口气，仔细考量了现在的处境。  
也只能这样了，这是现在最好的方案。  
“绿谷，你听我说，我很抱歉我不能再和你走下去，但是，请你去东京，那里有避难所，可以给你提供庇护，保证你的安全。”  
“诶，轰君不一起去吗？”  
“嗯，很抱歉，我接到任务要去执行。但是，绿谷，你拿着这个。”  
轰焦冻从自己腰间取下匕首递给绿谷出久，那是把造型独特散发着寒意的匕首，如镜般的刀身上印着编号0111，  
“如果遇到危险，你可以用他保护自己。记住，向东京走。之后，我们总会在避难所见面的。”  
接过匕首，绿谷出久牢牢地握住轰焦冻的手，  
“我知道了，轰君也请小心。”  
绿谷出久的温度透过掌心流在轰焦冻手心，轰焦冻嘴角微微上扬，在心里默默起誓，  
“我会的，你说过的，我都会做到。”

任务执行完毕后，轰焦冻马不停蹄地向避难所走去，即使是危险的夜晚他也不愿停下脚步。他能想象那抹绿色的身影在看到他时激动的神情，冲上拥抱自己的感觉。  
他想见他，然后拥抱他，占有他。  
但现在，那个身上无数牙印，吻痕，一边流泪一边露出愉悦，嘴上吞吐着淫靡话语的人又是谁？  
是他吗？不！那不是他！那不是他！那个在金色猎豹下淫荡的身影不是他！  
不，不对，那个是他，那双眼睛，和他之前见到的一模一样，甚至更加美丽。  
既然爆豪胜己能做，为什么我不能做？那是我的东西，我的珍宝，我的私有品。

爆豪胜己也意识到有人来了，抬眼看到是轰焦冻，他挑衅一笑，  
“干什么，阴阳脸。”  
“你还真是厉害，把这个废物调教的这么淫荡，哼，真的是非常好用呢”  
轰焦冻没有说话，只是瞪着爆豪胜己和绿谷出久的交合处，无视着爆豪胜己狂妄的笑容，无视着绿谷出久眼底的希望的泯灭。纤细的手指开始一个一个拨开衣服上的纽扣，结实的腹肌暴露在空气中。“咔嚓”腰间皮带的扣子被轻轻拨开，裤子随之划滑下，露出下面巨大的性器。  
“可恶，完全不介意，要一起上吗？可恶阴阳脸。”  
“算了，一起来吗？阴阳脸”  
“啊，一起来吧”  
想要他染上我的颜色，想要他沾上我的味道，想要完全占有他。  
轰焦冻轻轻地捏住绿谷出久的下巴，抬起他的脸，看着这张爬满泪痕精液的脸，瞳孔涣散，嘴巴无意识地张开留着唾液的脸，看着这样淫荡的表情，轰焦冻捏住绿谷出久的嘴，将自己的性器强行塞进绿谷出久的嘴里。  
轰焦冻抓住绿谷出久的头，开始抽插转动，在柔弱地口腔内左右翻转。过大地物体撑的绿谷的腮帮子鼓鼓的，同时爆豪在后面又开始抽插，前面口器被填满再加上腹部充满液体地排泄感以及前列腺摩擦地快感，抽插时阴囊撞在臀沟处地啪啪声，肠液与精液尿液在有空气混入的直肠的水嗞声以及吞吐过大性器的唔咽声，在绿谷出久的大脑皮层被无限放大。  
绿谷出久的腰配合着爆豪胜己的节奏扭动着，嘴里吮吸着轰焦冻的阴茎，舌头在腔内覆着龟头，找到了龟头的软沟舔舐着，阴茎在绿谷出久舌头的挑逗下悸动着。突然，轰焦冻按着绿谷出久的头往喉咙深处一顶，剧烈的呕吐感冲上大脑，刺激得泪腺又开始大量分泌眼泪，看着绿谷出久泪痕，眼睛因为缺氧而向上翻出大量眼白，嘴里含糊不清地发出呜呜呜呜的呻吟，轰焦冻就觉得十分愉悦，这种占有自己所有物的感觉，只可惜还有一只暴躁的金毛犬煞风景地在那里。  
深喉后，绿谷出久还是勤勤恳恳地舔着，用齿间轻咬着阴茎。在绿谷出久的努力下，轰焦冻和爆豪胜己都射了出来，腥臭的精液射在绿谷出久的嘴里和腹中，绿谷出久吞咽着轰焦冻射出的精液，但还是有大量的精液从嘴边不断流出，爆豪胜己将阴茎拔出，被撑大的洞口不断地张合。绿谷出久感到腹部一阵疼痛，括约肌在不停地颤抖着，他的眼睛里突然多了一份恐惧，  
“不，不，不要看，不，啊啊啊啊啊——”  
括约肌因为长时间的插入无法收缩，肠道剧烈蠕动起来，随着放屁的声音，排泄物夹带着肠液，爆豪胜己的精液和尿液从肉穴喷洒出来，流了一地污浊。  
看着无力支撑趴在地上喘息的绿谷出久，轰焦冻轻柔地将他抱起，嘴角吻在绿谷出久微微颤抖的眼睫毛上，舔舐着他的泪水。然后，抱起他，插入自己的肉棒。  
脚下没有着陆点的绿谷出久，一下整个人坐在轰焦冻的肉棒上，全身的重量使轰焦冻的肉棒插入肠道更深处，炽热的肉棒插入肉穴更深处，继续向内深入，再次被扩张的括约肌也传来剧痛。绿谷出久张嘴想要哀号，却被轰焦冻温柔地吻住，柔软的舌头伸入腔内，毫不介意刚刚射入的精液在里面搅动着。绿谷出久泪眼朦胧地看着轰焦冻那炽热的双眼，只觉得自己要融化了。  
炽热的后背突然碰上了冰冷的胸肌，不知道是自己太热了还是对方太冷了。爆豪胜己站在绿谷出久后面，拍打着他大腿，  
“大腿夹紧一点，废久！”  
在这种炽热的环境下，连人的思维都会变慢，变得言听尽从。绿谷出久乖巧地夹紧双腿，括约肌收紧，带来下一层快感。爆豪胜己沿着臀沟后面磨了两下，顺势插入绿谷出久夹紧的两腿之间，开始抽插起来。绿谷出久完全没想到他玩这一套。  
思维的松懈让大腿间也没那么紧实，同时带来括约肌的放松，自身的重量又带着他向轰焦冻的肉刃中滑了一分。发现没有大腿夹紧后，爆豪胜己直接一巴掌打在绿谷出久的臀上，白嫩的屁股上瞬间多了个红印，吓得绿谷出久瞬间紧绷，肉刃在体内的感觉越发明显，轰焦冻也在抖动着身体，在直肠内左右碰撞着。  
在轰焦冻肉刃的切割以及爆豪胜己的巴掌下，白色的液体再一次从三个人体内射出。绿谷出久已经完全没有力气了，他无力地依在轰焦冻的胸前，挂在他的肉棒上。爆豪胜己也从他两腿之间离开，只留下斑斓的白液。  
就在绿谷出久以为已经结束的时候，轰焦冻却没有从他体内拔出，爆豪胜己的手指沿着肉棒和肉穴的结合处摸索着，混着精液，插入一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。  
绿谷出久趴在轰焦冻身上颤抖着，轰焦冻没有阻止的意思，爆豪胜己的动作使他害怕，还有什么，更大恐惧在这背后，这一切很快就揭晓了。  
爆豪胜己用手指挖弄一会后拔了出来，看了看自己刚扩张好的一丝缝隙，龟头微微插入缝隙里，开始一点一点地深入。  
绿谷出久知道爆豪胜己要干什么了，他开始挣扎起来，  
“不行，下面吃不下的，我会死的，不要插进来，小胜！轰君，求求你，阻止他，不要让他插进来，求求你！”  
看着绿谷出久向自己求情，轰焦冻只是摸着绿谷出去柔软的头发，嘴唇滑下，啃完着绿谷出久的脖子，然后抱着他先上一抬，抬离了爆豪胜己龟头可以碰到的位置。  
绿谷出久以为自己得救了，他感激地看着轰焦冻，但随后的下坠感让他知道，面前这个人和后面这个人都是同类。  
爆豪胜己的肉棒通过下坠的反冲力捅入肠道，原本擀平的穴口现在被向内吞入，本就脆弱的肠粘膜承受与正常排泄相反的巨大摩擦，轰焦冻和爆豪胜己开始在他体内一前一后地抽插起来，过于强烈的剧痛不仅让绿谷出久发不出声甚至还有些耳鸣。痛苦的闷哼喘息中，明明疼得死去活来，绿谷出久的分身却再一次勃起龟头顶端流出少许淫液。  
在爆豪胜己和轰焦冻的配合下，绿谷出久不断地陷入高潮，疼到昏厥又被疼醒，在痛苦和快感的高潮中不断循环。但绿谷出久知道，夜还长，这无人的荒野末世里，这两个无底的野兽还没满足，这段折磨还不能结束。

新一天的阳光洒在绿谷出久的脸上，他缓缓睁开双眼，看着一地的衣服，干涸的液体，以及还在熟睡中的轰焦冻和爆豪胜己。绿谷出久伸手摸到放在头上的包，从里面取出一瓶透明液体，以及一包干净的纱布。  
透明液体瞬间浸湿纱布，绿谷出久用纱布温柔地，轻缓地，仔细地擦干净轰焦冻和爆豪胜己的脸，拂过他们的口鼻。他抬头，看着地平线上出现的太阳，以及数不尽的变异体在向这里走来。

爆豪胜己从来没睡的这么沉，自异变以来，他的精神一直是紧绷着的，即使在睡梦中，附近有任何风吹草动他也会立刻醒来，而这次，他没有。他第一次睡得这么踏实，在梦里他安稳地躺在地上，周围没有敌人，没有怪物，世界和平，从地上飞到天上，再回到地面，被柔软的棉花包围着。  
再次睁眼时，他看到的不是裸露水泥的天花板，而是被各种变异怪簇拥的灾难中。爆豪胜己低头，发现自己和那个讨厌的阴阳脸的手以及上身被人缝在一起，爆豪胜己和轰焦冻两人别扭地看着对方，不会知道发生了什么。这时，爆豪胜己看到绿谷出久在变异怪中，他想叫，废久，快逃！但他发现自己的嘴也被缝上了。轰焦冻也发现了，他们两拼命挣扎，想挣脱去救绿谷出久，但他们的肉似乎互相连在一起似的，无法挣脱。  
在这样的绝望下，绿谷出久却像一只兔子一样在变异体中自由穿行，变异体也不会攻击甚至会主动让开。绿谷出久一蹦一跳的走到爆豪胜己和轰焦冻面前，笑着说：  
“小胜，轰君，早上好。”  
怎么回事？！爆豪胜己和轰焦冻一脸疑惑。  
“一直骗了你们真的很抱歉，但是没事的，有我在，你们一定不会有事的。”  
绿谷出久从身后掏出蓝色的注射器，轰焦冻知道，他之前在避难所的研究室中见过，那是变异体提取液。针头准确地插入爆豪胜己，轰焦冻的颈动脉，蓝色的液体瞬间流进体内。  
“小胜，你知道吗？在你去了雄英之后，我留在了折寺。在那里的每一天，都会有东西凶我头上滑落，都会有拳脚落在我身上，每一天每一天每一天每一天每一天……”  
“直到有一天，他们似乎腻了，然后，他们找了个新的玩法。将我的衣服扒光，用他们身下无理智的巨棒插入我的下面，插入我的嘴里，插入我的身上所有的洞以及所有能形成狭窄缝隙的地方，就像你和轰君昨晚那样……”  
“那个时候我过得特别难过，每一天都在想为什么我的人生会变成这样，会被搅得一塌糊涂。心被捏碎，空着，什么也填不满。”  
“但我很快就想通了，就像小胜说的，我真是个笨蛋啊，这么简单的事居然没有发现。”  
“这个人生不是被他们搅得一团糟，而是我自己，他们是爱我的，他们在我身上做过的所有事都是对我的爱，而我的狭隘却使我误解了他们，他们的爱切切实实地在填补着我内心的空缺。”  
“那份爱，我必须要回应才行，不回应的话，心里的缺口会哭。所以，我给了他们我做能给予的最大限度的爱。”  
“小胜和轰君也是，诚意满满地给了我这么多的爱，我也必须回应才行，必须回应……”  
看着轰焦冻和爆豪胜己急剧收缩的瞳孔，眼白上暴起的血丝逐渐变为蓝色，绿谷出久抱住轰焦冻和爆豪胜己，温柔地摸着他们的头，在他们的耳边轻声呓语，  
“小胜，轰君……我爱你们。”

 

 

“编号0420爆豪胜己  
关于编号0715绿谷出久编入东京避难所住民申请已通过。  
请即刻带领相关人员返回东京避难所，在三十个工作日内办理住民手续。”

“编号0111轰焦冻  
关于编号0715绿谷出久编入东京避难所住民申请已通过。  
请即刻带领相关人员返回东京避难所，在三十个工作日内办理住民手续。”


End file.
